<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings by Justsomedreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989104">Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming'>Justsomedreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You came back from a hunt to the bunker, now´s time to celebrate. Castiel is jealous of your Connection to Dean, even if its not romantic. But at the end of the party, Cas gives you a gift you will never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That was amazing! Did you see how I ganked him?” You are cheering because you killed the demon that went rage in town. “Yeah, you got that lil’ bastard out,” Dean says and raises his hand. With a tiny jump, you high five him and laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say, this calls for a party, right boys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam, Dean and Castiel look at you and then at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean, gets his keys and smirks. “Okay, I'll get some new alcohol then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod. “Sam, could you prep some snacks or so? I need Cas to help me with preparing the room,” you take Cas and drag him to the ‘common room’, as you like to call it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), how can I help you with the room?” Cas stands there, looking at you, completely curious, wearing this damn trench. Argh… Why does he have to be so adorable?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, we need some more space for the party, you know? Let's just move this table over there,” you point from the table to the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time you two were pushing a big shelf to the side, Dean comes back and claps your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Stop it, jerk,” you yell at him, but can´t hold back your laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we done? I´ll go to the library,” Cas states and looks at you. He gives Dean a glare and walks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam brings in the snacks and looks at you confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay guys, which one of you pissed him off?” You shake your head, as confused as he is. Dean looks at Sam and shrugs. "Didn't do anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around an hour later, you go to the library to get Cas for the party. He just sits there, an open book on the table in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, you coming?” You ask and he nods. Silently you two walk to the common room where Dean puts some music on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s handing you some drinks and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To (Y/N) and her killing the demon,” he says and raises his glass, the other two doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You recognize your favourite song playing and Dean pulls you in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me sweetheart,” he laughs and, yes, you really dance with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While you and Dean are dancing around the room Cas sits there and watches you. When you laugh happily, he smiles, when you stumble, he looks as if he wants to jump up and catch you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Cas, everything okay? Want a drink?", Sam sits down next to him, hands him a glass and watches you dance with his older brother too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sam, can I ask you a question?" Cas turns his face to Sam, looking curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, shoot it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does it feels like to be in love?", Cas asks after some minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm," Sam sighs and leans back in his seat. "You know uh… Love is hard to describe. Why'd you ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas furrows his brows, again eyeing you. Sam follows his view and grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like (Y/N)?" He asks. Blushing, Cas lowers his sight and crunches his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what it is. It irritates me Sam. When I am around her, my stomach feels strange. Or my hands get sweaty and I get nervous. Is this something good? Or is my vessel getting sick?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam laughs and pats his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy, seems like it's worse than I thought. Let me guess. She's happy, that makes you happy? Or if she doesn't feel good, you want to help her, do anything for her?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nods, looking a bit scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But now (Y/N) is happy. So why does it make me angry right now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's because she is dancing with Dean and you are jealous of him. Not that you have to worry about it, because she absolutely loves you," Sam thinks out loud, then he looks up to see Cas walking over to you and Dean. "Cas, wait-" He sighs and leans back to enjoy the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulls Dean away from you and then pulls you into a hug. “She is mine, assbutt.” He  says chuckling. The music stops and surrounding you, you hear the rustling of feathers and you feel his arms wrapped around you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, you see Cas’ face framed by the nights sky. The angels piercing blue eyes focusing on your face, he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), please don´t be angry with me, but I had to bring you here. I need to tell you something and maybe I want to show you something really personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile and brush his chin with your fingers. “I could never be angry with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think...uhm, maybe I-” “I love you too.” You chuckle because of his surprised expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he places his soft lips on yours, kissing you. Really careful and hesitating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes please, (Y/N),” he whispers and you do as he asked. You wait patiently, smiling. Cas holds your hands and suddenly you feel feathers brushing your arms. You gasp but keeping your eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, are those your-” “Wings?” He is quiet, your hands in his. You dare not to look, somehow scared that your eyes could burn away but also completely calm and certain that nothing would happen to you if you would see his true form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, these are my wings.” He furrows his brows, lifting one hand up to your chest, placing it above your heart. “Your heart is one of the purest hearts I´ve ever felt. Open your eyes, (Y/N).” Careful and slowly you open your eyes. There you can see them. They look a bit different than you have imagined them. Some of the feathers are broken and somewhat burned, but all of them are dark blue or black. You reach out to his wings, hovering your palm right in front of them, scared to touch the feathers. There is a warmth emanating from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't pull them away, but when you softly brush your palm over the feathers he flinches. You draw your hand back. “Sorry, i didn't want to hurt you-” “You didn't.. I just am not used to get touched at my wings.” He smiles shyly at you, observing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N) I love you. I will show you something. Please don´t panic,” he whispers. A soft light starts radiating from him and it seems like he's getting taller. After some while, you look at a huge silhouette covered in white light. You gasp and clap your hands over your mouth. A tear rolls down your cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are beautiful Castiel,” you whisper reverential. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back into his vessel and stands there, waiting for you to do something after seeing his true form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly you take a few steps forward, leaning into his opened arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” you tell each other at the same time. He closes his arms around you, surrounding you with his wings. “Thank you for trusting me this much to show me,” you whisper while he presses his lips to your forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for not running away, for staying with me despite what I am. I love you, (Y/N). Happy valentines day.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>